


Shine

by FestiveFerret



Series: Held [101]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cam Show, Dom/sub, M/M, Orders, Public Masturbation, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret
Summary: "Beautiful," Tony murmured. "I think everyone deserves to see how beautiful you are, don't you?"
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Held [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/646247
Comments: 12
Kudos: 231





	Shine

Tony tightened another knot in place and Steve let himself breathe out for the first time in too long. He revelled in that first moment of the ropes pressing against his skin as he flexed his muscles and expanded his chest to draw air in. 

"Beautiful," Tony murmured. "I think everyone deserves to see how beautiful you are, don't you?"

That deep breath caught at its apex and Steve's heart stuttered. He let it out in a rush. "Really?" He'd been wondering why Tony had left his right arm unbound, but that still didn't answer the question. He didn't dare ask, though. Tony quirked an eyebrow and Steve stumbled over his own tongue as he hastened to answer, "Yes, Tony. I'd love them to see me."

"What's your safeword?"

"Colonel."

"And, if what I'm about to describe isn't something you want to do, you'll safeword, right?"

"Yes, Tony."

"Good boy."

The praise dripped down Steve's spine like honey and his eyes drooped shut. He breathed in again, out. The ropes tugged deliciously in all the right places. He kept his free arm loose at his side, waiting for Tony to explain what they were going to do. They couldn't exactly walk out of the tower for Tony to parade him around in his ropes - besides, his thighs were bound to his calves - but Steve didn't doubt that Tony had some other eyes prepared. 

"Comfortable?" Tony asked.

"Yes, Tony."

"Okay. Wait here."

Tony left the room. Steve tried to settle, but every time he moved the ropes would shift and press and it was making his hard cock twitch against his thigh, beading precome. Tony returned with a small device that was sort of shaped like a sex toy, but Steve didn't think it was one. If it was, it was very high tech. He also had one of the flat pads JARVIS could use to project hologram screens in the air and his own tablet. Tony dumped everything on the couch and crouched down in front of Steve. He ran his palm up Steve's thighs, his skin warm and soft in contrast to the pull of the ropes. 

"This is what we're going to do. I'm going to describe the plan to you, and you have a choice. If you safeword, we'll discuss which parts of it you're not comfortable with. Otherwise, if you  _ are  _ okay with it, you'll say, 'Yes, Tony,' and we'll go ahead." Steve nodded, and Tony went on. "This is a webcam -" he held up the thing that wasn't a sex toy "- and I've set up a camshow room for you on a popular porn site. I've made sure it's completely anonymous. No one will be able to trace it back to you. But it's going to start in a few minutes, and there are already people lined up to watch. On one screen, you'll see what they're seeing. It won't show your face, just from about your nipples down." Tony ran a finger over the length of rope that cut across Steve's chest. "On the other screen, you'll see chat. People will type you messages about how hot you look, what they want you to do. And I'm going to be one of those people in chat. How does that sound?"

Every nerve in Steve's body vibrated with tension, anticipation. This wasn't quite like anything they'd done before. It was kind of like the club, but he wouldn't be able to see the people watching him. Anyone's eyes could be raking over his skin. "Y-yes Tony."

"Okay. I'm going to set you up here, get the angle just right, then I'll go sit in the chair and watch from the tablet."

Tony reached for the supplies on the couch but something hitched in Steve's throat and he burst out with, "Colonel," before Tony's fingers closed around the webcam.

Tony stilled. He turned back to Steve, one hand reaching out to cup his jaw. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" When Steve hesitated, Tony added, "You can tell me."

"You said you'd be in the chair," Steve stuttered out, realizing he was already halfway to subspace with how heavy his tongue was. "But that's behind me. I feel like I need to be able to see you, even if you won't be looking at me."

"Okay, okay. That's good. Thank you for telling me. We can do that. I'll move the chair barely into the corner of your vision. So you can see me if you turn your head, but I want you to feel a little bit on your own. Is that okay?" 

"Yes, Tony."

Tony bent over him and kissed Steve on the forehead. "Alright. Good boy."

The next few minutes were spent with Tony setting up the camera, the screens, and the chair. He adjusted Steve's ropes a few times then tucked a cushion under his butt and angled the camera. One of the two screens lit up with an image: Steve reflected back to himself. He could see his abs tensing under his skin and the way the ropes dug in ever so slightly as they curled around his ribs. True to his word, Tony had set it up to not reveal Steve's identity. He just looked like a body - anyone's body. Even he had to admit: a beautiful body. His cock jutted out proudly between his legs, framed by lines of rope criss-crossing around his thighs, brought back to hardness every time it had flagged by the soft touch of Tony's fingers guiding him into place. He wanted to touch, but Tony hadn't given him permission, yet, so he waited. 

Tony turned on the other screen, revealing a currently empty chat room, then dug out a bottle of lube Steve hadn't noticed earlier. He held it over Steve's cock and squeezed, letting a thin stream trickle down over the head of his cock and slide down to his balls. Steve gasped at the cool liquid, still itching to touch. He snapped his eyes up to Tony, silently begging now.

"Such a good boy. You wait until the room is full - don't want to disappoint anyone."

Steve whimpered, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to distract himself with a burst of pain. 

Tony bent to kiss Steve. "You okay? Comfortable?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'm going to go sit. You'll know me when you see me in chat. You need to make it look like you're not favouring anyone, but I'll be telling you what to do."

Steve forced himself not to watch as Tony walked over to the chair. He wanted him to feel alone, but watched, so that was what he was going to do. He closed his eyes, took a few deep breaths, then turned his attention to the chat screen. There was a list of participants down the side and it was slowly filling. Steve had to assume Tony had advertised the room somewhere, but Steve didn't get to see where. He just waited, watching people file in. Could they see him now? He flexed his abs a bit, arching into the ropes.

**sharpshooter898** :  _ Fuck me ur hot _

**hothubbynxtdoor:** _Touch your cock_

**rockhard72:** _When does this start?_

**TheBoss:** _You look beautiful in those ropes._

Steve's breath caught. That was Tony; it had to be. He shifted, spreading his legs a little so the ropes framing his crotch tightened.

**rockhard72:** _God yeah._

**TheBoss:** _I want to see those gorgeous hands touch that incredible cock._

**sharpshooter898:** _Ur so hard._

Steve took that as permission. He lifted his hand up and wrapped his hand around the base of his cock then stroked up. The lube slicked his palm and squirted up around his fingers as he covered the head of his cock. He pushed his hand back down, slowly. The way he was bound meant that he was balanced unsteadily on his left hand, which was strapped to his back by a pattern of knots, down to his forearm. He tensed, spreading his legs even wider.

**hothubbynxtdoor:** _that's stunning_

**xxsausagekingxx:** _fuck that fist baby_

**TheBoss:** _Harder._

**Stroked:** _Yeah go harder._

Tony had asked him not to reveal that he was only listening to one of the members of the chatroom, and having them agree certainly helped with that. He squeezed his fist tighter and moved faster, his hips jerking up towards his grip as his pleasure built. He let his eyes fall shut for a moment then snapped them open again to watch the messages in chat. 

**sharpshooter898:** _yeah baby_

**xxsausagekingxx:** _so hot!_

**TheBoss:** _You're gorgeous._

**Stroked:** _How do those ropes feel?_

Steve shifted, rolling his hips so he thrust up into his hand but also putting pressure on the ropes. They tightened around his muscles in some places, loosening in others and he couldn't hold back a moan, his hand still stroking up and down. It was getting harder to focus on the words on the screen as they sped by. He was sinking down into the ease and pleasure of subspace and the slick slide of his fingers was bringing him closer and closer to the crest of the wave. 

**rockhard72:** _God, he's leaking everywhere._

**sharpshooter898:** _fuck me_

**Stroked:** _That cock's so beautiful. I'd love to have it in my mouth._

**TheBoss:** _ I think he's getting close. _

**BareBear:** _I want to see him come but i also don't want it to be over_

**TheBoss:** _ I just want to see him come. All over those ropes and that stunning hand. _

**TheBoss:** _But first… he hasn't shown those nipples any attention and they look lonely._

**sharpshooter898** : _ i'd happily suck on them _

**xxsausagekingxx:** _he needs those nubs whipped, bet i could make him cry_

Steve reluctantly released his cock and brought his thumb - slick with lube and precome - up to his nipple and rubbed the pad over it. He fought the urge to look over at Tony, wondering what he was thinking, how he looked, if he was touching himself. Instead, he turned his gaze to the other screen, watching the mirror image of his own hand work over his nipple until it was red and swollen. His cock throbbed, feeling neglected, and Steve bit his lip, moaning and gasping around it. His hips were working on their own, trying to push forward against the pull of the ropes and find some friction.

**sharpshooter898:** _u need to cum don't u baby_

**BareBear:** _Fuck. Me._

**xxsausagekingxx:** _keep working that nipple_

**TheBoss:** _ Look at his cock. _

**Stroked:** _ He's so desperate. _

**TheBoss:** _ Don't forget the other nipple, hot stuff. _

Steve jerked his hand across his chest to his other nipple then grimaced. That was probably more obvious than Tony wanted him to be, but he  _ needed.  _ His cock was begging for a touch, but with only one hand, he had no options. His mouth fell open in a silent plea, but only the others' praise flowed through chat for several minutes, no more instructions from Tony. He wanted to look, but he knew Tony well enough to know that if he did, Tony would only drag things out longer. 

The other chatter's comment had just become background noise but when Tony said,  _ Touch your cock,  _ and several other people agreed, Steve dropped his hand to his cock and moaned, long and loud at the sheer relief of the touch. He immediately started fucking into his hand as hard as he could while bound by the ropes, his grip firm and slick and heated. 

_ "Fuck,"  _ he groaned. His hand moved faster, harder. Certain words jumped out to him as the chat flew by.

_ Gorgeous. _

_ Fuck. _

_ So hot. _

_ Flawless. _

And then finally -

**TheBoss:** _ Come for me. _

Steve exploded, his cock throbbing in his hand and spraying come over his lap, the ropes, his hands, and the floor. He panted through it, eyes glued to the monitor that showed his body, watching with wide-eyed fascination at the mess he'd made all over his skin, now shiny with sweat and dripping with come.

Chat was flying by but he couldn't read the words anymore, eyes wet and blurry. Then both screens flicked off. He huffed out a startled breath as Tony's hands curled around him from behind and hot lips pressed to the side of his neck.

"Absolutely stunning. What a good boy."

Steve almost sobbed with the warm flush of relief Tony's praise and touch brought. "Thank you, Tony."

Tony kissed him again. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up, movie star."


End file.
